


A Slip of the Mouse

by the_genderman



Series: Semi-Canon Freebird-Verse [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: (he doesn't realize it yet), Anal Sex, Bad Puns, Bottom Sam Wilson, Demisexual Steve Rogers, Dildos, Erectile Dysfunction, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Steve is lucky he's cute, That song was not supposed to go on that playlist, Top Steve Rogers, sex playlist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 15:30:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11512257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_genderman/pseuds/the_genderman
Summary: Sam found the lube, squeezed some onto his fingers to begin preparing himself, and tossed it to Steve. The song changed.It was not “Pony.”





	A Slip of the Mouse

“You want to try having music on?” Sam asked. “Maybe you’re one of those guys who has to have the right mood music for it to happen.”

“At this point, it can’t hurt to try,” Steve replied. “I mean, I know it _works_ , I've woken up with morning wood before, but now that I actually _want_ to do something with it…” he trailed off with a shrug.

“Music and a lot of foreplay. We will make this happen,” Sam said. He pointed at Steve’s penis and added “You hear that? I’m gonna need you to put in an appearance tonight, ok?”

“Me, too,” Steve laughed.

Sam opened Spotify on his laptop, plugged in the external speakers, and hit play. He climbed back into bed, letting Marvin Gaye, “Wholy Holy,” set the mood. He stretched out on his back and beckoned Steve over. Steve scooted over next to Sam and lay down, curling around his side. Supporting his head with one hand, he trailed the other across Sam’s stomach, making lazy loops with his fingertips. Sam lifted a hand to Steve’s cheek; Steve turned his head a little to kiss the palm of Sam’s hand. Sam smiled.

Steve shifted, rolling onto his elbows and knees over Sam, insinuating one knee between his thighs. He dipped his head and kissed him, long and slow. Unhurried, like he could spend all night at it. Sam placed his hands on Steve’s waist and drew them up his sides, then back down again to his hips, fingers tracing the V down into his pubic hair. The playlist moved on to “Let’s Get It On.” Steve hummed and grinned. “Getting right down to business, hm?” he asked playfully. “Because I’ve got some ideas, too.” 

Steve lowered his hips until he felt his still-flaccid dick brush against Sam’s, which was decidedly less soft. He shifted his weight onto one arm and took them both into his hand, stroking gently. 

Sam kept one hand on Steve’s hip and drew the other up his stomach. He felt Steve’s dick twitch against his and smiled when he heard Steve gasp a little. His hand continued up Steve’s chest, fingers running between his pecs and up his neck. Sam’s fingers followed the line of Steve’s jaw, thumb tracing over his lips. Steve opened his mouth just enough to let Sam’s thumb slip in.

“You like that?” Sam asked. Steve sucked harder in answer. 

Steve’s dick was also noticeably harder, as he thrust between his hand and Sam’s dick. The music changed to The Isley Brothers, “Between the Sheets.” Sam moaned encouragement at Steve.

“That’s it. I knew you could. Nothing wrong with you but a little overthinking,” Sam panted. Steve had released Sam’s thumb and moved down to kiss his neck. 

Steve paused just long enough to answer, “Good thing when I get you in bed, I’ve only got one thing on my mind.”

“And what’s that ‘one thing’?” Sam asked rhetorically.

“Making sure I can give you what you want, what you deserve, and what you need,” Steve purred. “What do you need from me?”

“Mmm, I think what I’m gonna need right now is for you to get on your back,” Sam said. “This playlist should be just about up to “Pony” and I haven’t forgotten that I haven’t gotten to ride you yet, so this would be the perfect time.”

Steve climbed off of Sam and rolled onto his back, one hand under his head, the other gently stroking his dick. “Well then cowboy, come saddle me up,” he grinned.

Sam found the lube, squeezed some onto his fingers to begin preparing himself, and tossed it to Steve. The song changed. 

It was not “Pony.”

Steve looked confused and mildly alarmed. Sam stifled a curse and scrambled out of bed, trying not to get lube on the sheets or his laptop, to hit pause or skip or really anything to make the theme song to Higglytown Heroes stop playing.

“I’m gonna go ahead and guess that wasn’t “Pony” and that you didn’t mean to put that in there,” Steve said, sitting up.

“Ya think, Captain Obvious?” Sam replied, having finally managed to get Spotify to pause. He took a moment to delete “Here in Higglytown” and skim over the playlist, checking for any other interlopers. “Ugh, click and drag. That was supposed to go on the playlist I made for my niece. It’s right underneath this one alphabetically.”

Steve made an understanding noise.

“You ready for me to restart this and get on you?” Sam asked.

“Yeah, about that…” Steve said, glancing down. 

“You got it up once tonight, I bet you can do it again,” Sam said encouragingly.

“Thanks, but it really doesn’t feel like he’s gonna put in another appearance,” Steve said, shaking his head.

“You’re really gonna do this to me, Steve? Really?” Sam laughed. Seeing Steve’s face, he held up his hand. “No, no, it’s ok. I’ve got a backup plan. Don’t worry; we’re doing this.”

Sam walked over to his dresser, opened his sock drawer, wiped his fingers off on a loose sock, poked around for a few moments, and emerged with a bright blue dildo. “I came prepared this time; you’ve got an understudy.”

“Is this supposed to make me feel better?” Steve asked.

“Hey, sometimes the understudy’s gotta step in so the top-billed guy can rest up and get back into peak condition. Nothing to worry about; he’ll be back in business before you know it. And hey, maybe this’ll help kickstart things for you. It’ll still be you doing this for me,” Sam replied, sitting back down next to Steve and handing him the dildo.

“Thanks,” Steve said, leaning in to kiss Sam again. “Well, let’s hope the understudy’s learned his lines. Do you want to prep yourself or should we throw Mr. Understudy right into the thick of things?”

“How about you try it? But use your fingers first, don’t go right to the dildo.”

“Will do.”

Sam leaned over, restarted the playlist, and lay down carefully, stretching out on his stomach as “Pony” actually started playing. He shivered as Steve ran a finger down his back and placed a kiss at the base of his spine. He opened his legs to let Steve squeeze in between them. He heard the top of the lube bottle pop open and felt Steve’s finger gently pushing into him, working him open. Sam hummed encouragingly as Steve slowly added a second finger and then a third.

“You like that? You ready for Act Two?” Steve murmured as he withdrew and slicked up the dildo. 

Sam made a pleased noise deep in his throat as Steve penetrated him with the dildo. 

“How am I doing? You good?” Steve asked.

“Yeah, I’m good, keep going. All the way, Steve. I’ve done this before.”

Steve said nothing, but pushed in deeper. The song changed over to D’Angelo, “How Does It Feel.” Sam moaned a little as the dildo filled him. He felt it bottom out, the flare of the base pressing against his ass. Steve shifted, laying down and pressing his chest against Sam’s back. He slid one arm under Sam’s chest, both supporting himself and pulling Sam into a greedy embrace. Holding the flat base against his skin just above his penis, Steve pulled the dildo out a little and began to thrust his hips cautiously.

“Oh, that’s more like it,” Sam gasped. “I know you want me, I know you want this, so show me how much. I want you to show me.”

“God, Sam, I want you so much,” Steve murmured, his breath hot on Sam’s neck. “You’re gorgeous and talented and always know the right thing to say or do and you’re too good to me. I just wanna do right by you. I wanna give you everything you want.”

Steve thrust faster, breathing heavily. He was eager, if not particularly targeted. Sam felt Steve’s hand shaking a little whenever it pushed against his ass, but he could tell Steve was trying his hardest to mask his nerves. Sam moaned again as the head of the dildo dragged over his prostate. He ground down against the bed. Donna Summer, “Love to Love You Baby” started playing. Steve nuzzled against Sam’s neck, mouthing at his jaw. Sam gasped Steve’s name and came, going limp under him. 

“The understudy got the job done, huh?” Steve murmured.

Sam groaned at his joke. “Yeah, because he’s got a good teacher who he’s studying under.”

Steve smiled and climbed off of Sam, pulling out slowly and setting the dildo aside. Sam rolled onto his side and Steve wrapped an arm around him, curling around his back to let him rest comfortably out of the wet spot. They lay pressed together for a few minutes, Sam nice and relaxed, just lying there, feeling Steve’s chest rise and fall against his back.

Steve’s breath hitched. Sam turned his head to check on him. Steve was fighting down a grin, trying not to laugh.

“Ok, what is it?” Sam asked. “What’s so funny?”

“It’s nothing, I shouldn’t,” Steve replied, still smiling and beginning to turn pink.

“No really, what is it?” Sam asked again.

“Am I your Higglytown hero?” Steve giggled.

Sam groaned, laughed, and grabbed the pillow. He flipped it behind him and smacked Steve in the head.

“Aww, I am,” Steve laughed, his voice slightly muffled by the pillow still sitting on his head.

“You’re lucky you’re cute with how bad your jokes are,” Sam replied, giving Steve’s hand a squeeze.

“You love ‘em.”

“Yeah, I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> All of the songs on Sam's playlist (that were _supposed_ to be on his playlist) were suggested to me by other people, but long enough ago that I totally forgot who. Bad me. If you know you were one of the people, or know who they were, and want to give credit, let me know.
> 
> Also, my choice of "Here in Higglytown" was because that came up on my iTunes once (I have a lot of TMBG, ok?) while I was trying to write a sex-scene and it totally killed the mood.


End file.
